The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
genre * action-adventure console * Nintendo 64 decade * nineties Significance * the first 3D Zelda title * spawned a sequel, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * often placed near or at the top of many best Zelda titles lists * first instance of child link * first Zelda title to feature a day-to-night transition * debut of Epona * debut of time travel * debut of the slingshot * debut of the iron boots * debut of Sheik * used the N64 Rumble Pak remakes * 3DS ports * GameCube * Wii * Wii U censorship * Shortly after the game's release, the Hylian symbol had to be changed from a star and crescent to the Deku symbol and some chanting in the game had to be removed in later releases due to their association with Islam. Subsequent re-releases use the altered version. * In the initial release, there is a scene in which Ganon coughs up blood. Later versions censor this so the blood is green. Later releases retain this censorship. controversy the Great Fairies have been considered to have rather revealing outfits and notably large breasts remake changes * uses a stereoscopic 3D effect * the framerate has been enhanced * the item screen has been changed to make equipping and dequipping the iron boots easier in the Water Temple * the original HUD has been moved to the touchscreen, making it quicker to do everything * Ruined Castle Town is more intact * the walls in most towns are more detailed * the music no longer mutes certain instruments in the Lost Woods * The Royal Family's Tomb now has a door * Ruto has been redesigned to look less revealing * Navi occasionally reminds the player to take a break * It is not as easy to fall * Text scrolls faster * Shiekah stones providing hints have been added * the game uses touchscreen technology * A Super Mario Bros. scene has been added to a Hyrule Castle window * the thumbpad replaces the analog stick trivia * Kaepora Gaebora is infamous for his long dialogues ending in "Do you want to hear what I said again?" with the choice being defaultly set to yes, meaning that if you were constantly pressing A you would end up going through it again. Thankfully, you can press B to zip through it. In a later conversation, the quote is "Did you get all that?" with the choice set to no, throwing the player off if he has learned from the first time. * The guide Navi is considered annoying for pointing out the obvious, halting the player at key moments to point out things, and constantly saying "Hey!" and "Listen!" to grab Link's attention (especially to remind the player what he is supposed to be doing if he is dawdling too much). She is the first fairy guide. This is especially apparent early in the game, although it can be expected as tutorials are being given at this time. * This is the first game to feature the "hand in toilet" character, who strangely wants paper (for perhaps obvious reasons) * This is the first game to feature the strange fairy boy Tingle * Changed from the E rating to E10 for the 3DS version, likely due to the 3D effect * Both Young Link and Adult Link appear in Super Smash Bros. Young Link was replaced with Toon Link from The Legend of Zelda: the Wind Waker for Melee. He returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the Switch alongside Toon Link. * This is the first Zelda game to feature actual handholding, most infamously by the aforementioned Kaepora Gaebora and Navi. * Epona is named after a Celtic goddess of horses * It is debated whether to pronounce "ocarina" as "O-cuh-ree-nuh" or "aw-cuh-ree-nuh". The former reflects the Italian etymology but the latter is more common. Category:Zelda Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nineties Category:Action-adventure